


In Plain Sight

by lonewhiterose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewhiterose/pseuds/lonewhiterose
Summary: Harry and Draco are sneaking around the school in a secret relationship and almost get caught. The consequences are minor, and the payoff is substantial.Acts as a sequel to my fic, Midnight, but can be read on its own.Extras: Dumbledore missing (dead, gone, never existed, whatever you decide), Hogwarts Era, and Established Relationship.Small portion at beginning was written by my friend, Michelle Laabs.Edited/Beta'd by the lovely Mijeli.





	

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.**

~*~

In Plain Sight

Draco Malfoy walked with the throng of students across the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly behind him.

“What are you two idiots laughing at?” He rounded on Crabbe and Goyle.

“Look, Malfoy. It’s Potty and Weasel.” Goyle snickered. Malfoy looked where he was pointing and saw Potter and Weasley talking. He steered his course closer to them. 

“Deciding where to go on your honeymoon, Potter?” he drawled. Harry wheeled around and looked Draco in the eye. Draco felt a familiar stirring in his belly with that look. 

“Shove off, Malfoy.” Ron growled.

“Why, Weasel? Upset that Potter has to pay for it?” Draco quipped, his tone dripping with sarcasm. He hoped his eyes wouldn’t betray him. Weasley leapt for Malfoy, and Draco had to take a step back. Harry jumped in front of Ron to stop him. 

“Do you really want a detention because of him, Ron?” Harry looked at his friend. Ron mumbled a response, and Harry turned back to Draco. Draco pulled himself up straighter and matched Harry’s glare. 

“We’ll settle this later, Malfoy. No one else. Just me, kicking your arse.” Harry’s glare turned cocky.

“In your dreams, Potter.” Draco turned on his heel and stormed away, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to stumble along behind him.

“When we gonna kick him, Malfoy?” Goyle asked.

“Not ‘we’, stupid. _I_ am going to fight Potter. Alone.” Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle took their seats in the stands across from the Gryffindors. 

“So, who do we root for, Draco? Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?” Crabbe sounded genuinely confused. 

“We root for Ravenclaw. They have the better chance of flattening Gryffindor next week.” Draco stared off into the sea of crimson across from him, daring his eyes to find him.

~*~

The score was 70-20 in favor of Ravenclaw when Draco stood up. Crabbe and Goyle stood with him.

“I have to piss, idiots. Sit down.” Draco pushed his way out of the stands, appearing to head towards the castle. When he was out of sight, he rounded a corner and lifted the edge of the fabric which draped the stands. He walked part way down the bleachers, ducking under thick beams. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw what he was looking for: a scarlet and gold tie draped carelessly on a wooden beam. As he listened to the roar of students above him, he hoped that they were loud enough that this just might work. The fire inside him was building; he better show up soon or Draco would have to punish him later. He waited impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground. He heard a thud from somewhere in front of him and his eyes snapped open. Seeing no one, he closed his eyes once again and rested his head on the beam. 

Out of nowhere, Draco felt a weight against his chest. Strong, firm hands were moving around his waist, gripping his belt loops and pulling him closer. Warm breath tickled his neck and Draco smiled. 

“What took you so long?” Draco whispered.

“Hermione was asking me questions." Expert hands whipped Draco’s belt off in one fluid motion, while lips teased his earlobe. Draco reached up and pulled the hood of the cloak down. Harry smiled wickedly up at Draco and slid his hands to the front of Draco’s trousers, violently yanking them open. Draco squawked indignantly and glared at Harry. 

“These are my favourite trousers, you arse! They cost more than – mmph!” His outburst was cut short by Potter’s mouth covering his own. He leaned into Potter’s chest, sighing into his mouth. Lithe fingers pried apart the top two buttons of Draco’s shirt before jerking it open and off his shoulders. Buttons flew and bounced off the beams; Draco pulled back from Harry to glare at him again. “Damn it, Potter!” Draco opened his mouth to protest further, but Potter pressed a finger to his lips.

“Listen, we don’t have time to play nice right now. I’ll buy you a new shirt and trousers later, okay?” Harry whispered urgently. Draco’s eyes flashed dangerously as his fingers slowly carded through Harry’s black locks. When he reached the crown of Harry’s head, his fingers tightened painfully. Potter whimpered, but did not try to move away as his head was viciously tugged back. Draco’s teeth found Potter’s bottom lip and sank in. The nip wasn’t gentle; their lips were tinted crimson when Draco released his grip on Harry’s head. Taking a step back, Draco examined Harry from head to toe. His hair was even more disheveled than usual, his chest heaving under his white Oxford, and his trousers were shamelessly tented. When his eyes locked on Harry’s lust-blown pupils, he closed the distance between them once more and kissed him fervently. 

Harry hummed his approval into Draco’s open mouth. Their tongues twisted together, shyly at first, and then they were devouring each other from the inside. Harry pressed Draco’s back into a wooden post, aligning their groins and rolling his hips in the same motion. Draco gasped and Harry swallowed it. Questing fingers wrapped around Draco’s prick and he groaned, his eyes rolling back into his skull. Potter took advantage of the upper-hand and began stroking him firmly. He kissed his way over Draco’s jaw and down to his neck, sucking on a pulse point and tugging his wrist harder and faster. 

Through his lust-fogged brain, Draco heard the very distinct sound of a pebble being skipped before the stands above them erupted in cheers and screaming. His eyes snapped open and he noticed a cloaked figure standing ten metres in front of him. Without thinking, he shoved Harry off of him with both hands and adjusted his trousers enough to cover his erection. 

“What the fuck, Malfoy!” Harry shouted over the noise, scowling crossly at the hard look on Draco’s face. When he realized that Draco was staring at something behind him, he reached instinctively for his wand and whipped around. 

“Well, well, Potty. I see you decided to bring your boyfriend along, after all,” Draco remarked lazily. Harry glanced back at Draco and recognized the playful glint in his smoky eyes before turning his attention back to their visitor.

“Neville, what are you doing down here?” Harry blurted. Neville Longbottom was staring at the two boys in shock, slowly noting their bloody mouths, ripped clothing and flushed cheeks. 

“I-I could ask you the same thing! You were fighting again, weren’t you?” Neville shouted back. Harry stifled a laugh and cleared his throat. Draco simply sneered at him. 

“What’s it to you, Longbottom?” Draco crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a beam. 

“Neville, please just go. This is none of your business.” Potter looked desperate. Neville started backing up the way he came. 

“N-no! You know McGonagall said we’d be expelled for fighting again! I’ll tell her Malfoy attacked you.” Neville’s eyes grew wider with each word he muttered. Before either boy could say anything, Neville turned and ran through the stands, disappearing around a corner. Potter spun around to face Draco and pointed his wand behind him. 

“Malfoy, I need to stop him. I won’t have you expelled for this.” As Potter was turning to leave, Draco grabbed his wrist and held him in place.

“Let him go. I’m sure your friends will start a search party if you’re gone too long, anyway.” He paused to smirk. “Besides, if McGonagall tries to expel me, I’ll just show her what _you_ did to _me_. She’d never believe I did this to my own hundred-Galleon shirt.” Draco released Potter’s wrist and wheeled around to walk back to the Slytherin stands. He could hear Potter spluttering behind him and he smiled to himself. 

“Malfoy!” Harry yelled. Draco quickened his strides as he heard Potter running behind him.

“See you in detention!” Draco called over his shoulder. The pursuing footsteps faded and eventually stopped.

~*~

Draco was seated at one of the tables in the Potions classroom, smoothly twirling his quill around on a blank sheet of parchment. Behind him, the door swung open with a bang and Draco tilted his head back to see Potter drag his feet into the room. Draco reverted his attention back to the parchment at hand. Harry dropped into a chair a few seats away from Draco and planted his face squarely on the table.

To say his day had been long would have been the understatement of the year. Upon returning to the Quidditch match that morning, Harry had tried and failed to pay attention to the game. When Ravenclaw had finally won, he’d headed for the common room to study for his upcoming Transfiguration exam. He knew he’d be interrogated about his disappearance at the match, especially because Draco always seemed to disappear at the same time. Harry’s weekly encounters with Malfoy had turned into bi-weekly meetings, and eventually, they met every other day. After every rendezvous, Harry had to suffer the strange glances from his friends as they wondered where he had gone and why he always looked awry. 

Only a few minutes into his studying, the portrait of the Fat Lady had swung open and Neville had stormed in, chastising Harry about Headmistress McGonagall’s “Inter-House Unity” and keeping the peace. When he realized Harry wasn’t listening, he had puffed out his chest and stared knowingly down at Harry. Glancing up from his hands, Harry had caught words like “I know” and “stupid Slytherins” and “caught by anyone but me.” Harry had suddenly felt irrational anger toward his fellow House-mate and he had hexed Neville. Neville would later claim that Malfoy had aided Harry in the attack. Naturally, Headmistress McGonagall had been furious and she had given Harry two detentions for the day; one detention with Filch and the other with Professor Snape. Snape had been a lot more lax about Draco’s punishment, allowing him to stare at a wall in his own classroom if he so pleased. Harry sighed loudly to himself, his face still pressed firmly into the table.

Professor Snape stood gracefully from behind his desk and crossed the room to where Potter was sitting. Potter’s head shot up when Snape’s hand smacked the table; he glared up at the professor. 

“How nice of you to finally join us, Potter. Your detention began ten minutes ago,” Snape remarked, looking down his nose at Potter. 

“Sorry, _sir_ , I was busy with Filch in another detention,” Harry mumbled through gritted teeth. 

“I’m sure you were. I’ve left instructions with Mr. Malfoy. If you will excuse me, I am now late for my meeting with the Headmistress.” Snape exchanged a look with Draco before sweeping out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Potter raised an eyebrow at Draco.

“Instructions? And since when does Snape leave us alone, _together_ , in his classroom?” Harry demanded. Draco set his quill down to regard Potter carefully.

“First of all, there are no instructions. Secondly, he would never leave us alone down here. So, although I am suspicious of Professor Snape’s whereabouts, I plan to take full advantage of this empty room.” Draco was standing and had begun casting Silencing Spells. When he was done, he faced Potter and smirked at him. “Well? Are you just going to sit there or are you going to join me?” Potter didn’t miss Draco’s meaning when his eyes found the bulge in the Draco’s trousers. His eyebrows raised into his hairline.

“You want to have sex _now_? In _here_?” Harry’s voice had raised a few octaves. “What if Snape comes back in the middle of it all?”

“He won’t. I’ve also cast a Detection Charm to alert me if anyone comes within three metres of the door.” Draco paused to look at Potter through thick lashes. “Come on. Please?” 

Harry needed no further encouragement. He stood and made his way to Draco at the front of the room and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. Draco leaned into Harry, linking his hands behind the black nest of hair. Harry pressed his body closer to the other boy and planted a small kiss on Draco’s lips. Draco smiled and then brought his mouth to Harry’s ear to whisper, “I want you to fuck me on Snape’s desk.” Harry groaned and nodded, pushing Draco back toward the left corner of the room. When the backs of Draco’s thighs brushed against wooden edges, Harry grabbed Draco by the arse and lifted him up onto the desk. Standing between Draco’s open legs, Harry grasped the taller boy’s face in his hands and kissed him senseless. 

Draco moaned into the kiss, his tongue fighting a losing battle against Harry’s. Harry’s lips were soft and wet, and made Draco weak in the knees with want. He hadn’t been so brilliant with his mouth the first time they had gotten together, but Draco had quickly taught Harry the joys of slow, languid kisses and heart-stopping blowjobs. While Potter’s tongue was busy sliding along the roof of Draco’s mouth, Draco busied his hands with the fastenings of his Slytherin robes. When they fell open, Harry groaned and his pupils dilated. Draco was completely nude beneath the robes.

“How long have you not been wearing clothes?” Harry muttered into Draco’s mouth. 

“Ever since this morning, when you ruined them.” Draco licked Harry’s top lip and nipped it gently. Emerald eyes met gray for a split second before Draco was shoved onto his back on the desk. He cried out as his cock was enveloped in the wet heat of Harry’s mouth and he fisted his hands in the messy hair. Harry bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head of Draco’s prick and slipping it into the little slit, tasting precome. It was salty and uniquely Draco. Harry loved it. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle of lube, untwisting the cap while keeping his mouth attached to Draco. With one hand holding Draco’s hip down, Harry managed to get some lube onto two of the fingers on his right hand. Without a warning, he pushed both fingers into Draco’s tight, pink hole. Draco’s hips bucked off the desk and Harry gagged a bit on his prick, but never let it slip from his mouth. Harry scissored his fingers inside Draco and hummed around the hard cock. He pulled his mouth off slowly and concentrated on his slim digits sliding in and out of Draco’s arse. 

“Do you want more?” Harry breathed. When Draco nodded, Harry pressed a third finger into his loosening hole. Draco hissed and tightened his muscles around Harry’s hand. “Relax,” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to the inside of Draco’s thigh. After a few moments, Draco’s body finally relaxed and he was beginning to rock himself down onto Harry’s hand. Watching Draco writhing under him was almost too much for Harry; his cock twitched and he reached down with his free hand to unzip his trousers. 

“Harry…please. Fuck me,” Draco breathed. Harry pulled his fingers from Draco’s arse, earning him a frustrated whimper. Harry quickly stood and shoved his trousers down to his knees, liberally coating his cock with lube. He lined himself up with Draco’s entrance and pushed slowly. Draco’s head slammed back onto the desk as he was penetrated and he hissed in discomfort. Harry slowed his thrusts to spread Draco’s legs wider apart and rub soothing circles on his thighs. Draco relaxed a little and opened his eyes to watch Harry’s face. Harry was panting, his pink lips parted, when he caught Draco’s gaze. He trapped his lower lip between his teeth and then pushed the rest of the way inside Draco until their hips met. Draco’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and Harry leaned over his body to kiss him. He teased Malfoy’s mouth, thrusting his tongue in and out, mimicking what he was about to do to another part of his body. When Draco whined low in his throat, Harry took that as his cue to move. 

He raised himself to hover a few inches above Malfoy’s body as he began rolling his hips. Draco met him halfway every time, pushing himself down onto Harry’s prick. He raised his legs to wrap around Harry’s waist and pull him even closer. Draco gripped the edges of the desk as if his life very well depended on it and Harry watched as beads of sweat formed just above his pale eyebrows. Draco could feel every stabbing slide of Harry’s length inside of him, filling him and stroking his inner walls. Draco clenched his muscles to see how Harry would react. 

“M-Merlin fuck, Malfoy! Do that again and I won’t be able to…hold on much longer.” Harry grunted in surprise. Draco laughed breathlessly, but it was quickly swallowed by a gasp as Potter’s change of angle had finally found Draco’s prostate. Harry reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Draco’s cock, pumping him in time to his own thrusting hips. He began pounding into Malfoy in earnest and the desk rocked violently. Wordless cries and laboured breathing echoed through the dark room; Harry had forgotten how vocal his lover could be. 

With two more tugs on his prick, Draco was lost. Harry captured his parted lips and swallowed Draco’s scream as he came in steady streams of hot liquid over Harry’s fingers. The pressure around Harry’s cock became too much and he emptied himself inside of Draco with a muffled cry. Stilling the motion of their bodies, Harry collapsed onto Draco and panted in his ear. 

After a few minutes to slow their heart rates, Potter lifted his head to plant a slow, wet kiss on Malfoy’s mouth. He dragged his tongue against Malfoy’s teasingly as they both gasped for breath. Beads of sweat snaked down Harry’s jaw and onto the hand that was cupping Draco’s cheek. Harry pulled back to brush damp, golden locks out of Draco’s eyes as he stared down at him.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Harry asked quietly. Draco smiled coyly, an expression that was rare and exclusively seen by Potter. He opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced almost immediately by a very distinct _click_. Both boys snapped their attention to the back of the classroom. Colin Creevey and Neville Longbottom stood at the open door, eyes wide in shock. Neville looked mortified and his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. Creevey was almost his polar opposite; he was grinning from ear to ear, camera in hand.

“Do you have any idea how much I could sell these photos for?” Colin inquired gleefully. He turned and ran from the room, the sound of his footsteps snapping Neville out of his daze. Longbottom flushed once more, realizing his friend and the Slytherin git were still coupled together. He muttered an apology and scrambled from the room, shutting the door behind himself. 

Draco glanced up at Harry’s bright face, waiting for an explosion. They locked eyes momentarily and then Harry burst into laughter. Harry pulled out of Draco gently and Draco released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“I thought you set up Detection Charms and Silencing Spells?” Harry seemed more amused than upset by this. Draco blushed under the scrutiny. 

“I did. But they weren’t meant to last as long as we did.” He cocked an eyebrow at Harry. “So, would you like to track down Creevey and bribe him, or shall I?” he asked Potter flatly. Potter smiled down at him and said four words that Draco would never forget.

“Neither. Let him go.”

_~Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons.


End file.
